Party Girl
by AlternativeAccount942
Summary: Former Party Animal, Alice Cullen, is back after 4 months of moping. She's ready to hit the clubs with her friends and some drink,but what happens when Rosalie invites her older brother along?Alice and Jasper,vague bdsm,AH,Jasper VOOC,GRAPHIC LEMON-MATURE


**My first All-Human Alice and Jasper lemon. Quite OOC, Maybe not for Alice, but definitely for Jasper. Hopefully my first of many. RATED M FOR MATURE READERS ONLY. Link to the girls' dresses are on my profile page.**

**Thanks for reading- Enjoy.**

I looked out of the window, watching the rain fall on the glass and trickle down in tiny drops.

"Jesus, Alice," My brother, Edward , leant against the door post, "You split up 4 months ago. Get over him already!"

I frowned at him, I'd told him to never mention James again, "Get out of my room,"

"Just stop moping for God's sake!" He threw his arms up, exasperated, "You're no fun anymore!"

"Shut up," I mumbled, watching the rain again. I guess it was true though, I wasn't much fun really. Not like I used to be.

"I mean, when was the last time you went out?" He accused, narrowing his green eyes at me.

"Umm," I struggled to think back.

"Exactly," He groaned at my blank expression and gave up, turning and stomping down the stairs.

It wasn't that I didn't want to go out, or couldn't. I just didn't feel like it. And I didn't know why. I watched as a van pulled up across the road. Rose answered the door to the workman, then disappeared inside, her Father appearing at the door and letting the man in. I picked up my bag, slid on my dolly shoes and shut my bedroom door. I'd show Edward. I tripped lightly down the stairs, shouting over my shoulder.

"I'm just going over Rosalie's house," I caught the sight of Edward's triumphant grin and Mom's relieved smile before I shut the front door and skipped across the road.

"So, should we go out later?" Rosalie grinned, "Celebrate the return of Alice?"

"Yes! That new club downtown. All of us," I bit my lip, thinking, "You, Me, Edward, Emmett, Bella, Renesmee, Jacob... Anyone else?"

"What about that new girl?" She asked, "Emily? She and Nessie seem to be getting on pretty well. I got her mobile number last week,"

"Emily?" I asked frowning.

"What? You don't know...? _Alice_," She groaned, "You really haven't been paying attention, have you?"

I smiled guiltily, "Not, Really,"

"Anyway, we should ring them all, see if they can come,"

We worked our way down the list, first ringing Renesmee and Bella, the swan sisters, who agreed to come readily, then Jacob, who agreed because Nessie had, then finally Emily, the new girl.

"Can I bring my boyfriend?" She asked, and after looking at my bank face, Rosalie smiled.

"Sure," She soon rang off to ring him.

"Emily is going out with Sam, Jacob's brother?" Rosalie prompted and I frowned even more.

"I thought he was going out with Leah?"

"He _was_ but he's not now,"

"Oh."

"D'ya think..." She trailed off, standing up, grabbing my hand and pulling me down the corridor.

"Jasper?" She knocked the door at the end of the corridor. I turned to her, eyes wide, but before I could speak, the door opened.

"Hey, Rose. What's up?" He was obviously Rosalie's brother. Tall and Muscular, with those big blue eyes and tousled blonde hair. And, just like Rosalie, he was gorgeous.

Rosalie shot me a smug look then turned back to him, "We're all going out tonight, a group of us. Just wondering if you wanted to come with us,"

"I'll come. I need a night out. And tonight Dad's taking Mom out, so I'd be alone. What time?" I was surprised, he was at university, and had been two years, which was why I'd never met him, making him two years older than us. I wondered why he'd want to hang out with people younger than hm.

"We told the others we'd meet here at eight. We can take my car and Alice's. And Emmett or Edward's if we need to," She smiled sweetly and turned away. I followed her back to her room, and collapsed on her bed.

"You _like_ him," Rosalie teased, jumping back onto her thousands of pillows like I had.

"I don't even _know_ him," I bluffed, but Rose, being my best friend, saw straight through it.

"Anyway, what are we going to wear?" She changed the subject back to a safer topic.

Six hours later, at half past six, We returned from our shopping trip. Jasper walked in as we were laying out our new outfits on her double bed.

"Some of your friends are here. I thought you said 8 o'clock?" He cocked his head at Rosalie in a way that made between my thighs ache.

"The girls came over early to get ready," She rolled her eyes at him, like it should be completely obvious.

"Look," Renesmee pulled out a dress from her bag. It was lilac with black flowers, strapless and just above the knee.

"It's _so _you," Rosalie gushed, fingering the glittery flowers, "Here, this is mine," She held up the dress she'd just bought. It was a simple dark blue, tight, flowering out at the bottom, just inches from the tops of her legs, and once again strapless.

My dress was plain, strapless with little tucks at the top, made from satin in a hot pink.

Emily's was red, covered in little white dots, the red making her hair look tinged with red, and her eyes even browner.

Bella had a dark purple dress, one-shouldered with a matching flower on one side.

We took the time until the boys arrived to do our hair and makeup. When the doorbell rung at ten past eight, Rosalie, Emily and Renesmee were sat on the bed, while Bella finished curling my hair.

Once She'd finished, we got our bags, all matching of course, and headed downstairs.

Jasper seemed to be getting on with the other boys okay. They were chatting and laughing, even though they'd never met before. As we walked into the kitchen, they all stopped, and took a few seconds to speak.

"You'd think they'd be used to this by now," Rosalie stage-whispered to us.

"Okay," Jasper stood up, swaying slightly, "My round! Same again?" Only Rosalie and Edward, our designated drivers or as Emmett had slurred out, Our 'Designed Drivers', were sober, everyone else, including me, had had just a bit too much to drink.

"Jasper," Rosalie placed a calming hand on his arm, "No more. We should be heading home. It's 2 o'clock in the morning,"

I leant against the post in the Hale's living room, my head spinning and a weird kind of empty feeling in my stomach. I realised I hadn't eaten since this morning, but now the thought of food on top of all that drink made my stomach churn. Rosalie had gone over with Emmett and Edward, back to our house, we'd dropped Bella, Nessie, Jacob, Emily and Sam on the way here. I barely remembered that bit, proving just how drunk I was.

"You look tired," I recognised Jasper's voice without even opening my eyes. Though slurred, his southern accent was still strong, "You want to c'mup to bed?"

At this, I opened my eyes in time to see him wink at me. He held out his hand, and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was about to do.

He pushed me onto the giant double bed in the centre of his room, kissing my lips, ten down my neck. Hs breath smelt of alcohol.

"Jasper," I groaned, pulling his lips back to mine hungrily. I felt his cold hands move up my legs as my hands fumbled with his shirt buttons. Once his shirt was off, I sat up, letting him pull my dress over my head. He pushed me back down, climbing over and straddling me with his jeans still on. I went to undo his button, but he was quicker. It took him no more than a few seconds to throw them to the floor. With his jeans off, it was obvious just how big he really was, though, drunk as I was, I didn't care.

"D'ya want to have some _rrreal _fun?" He purred, jumping off of me and going to the cupboard in the corner of his room. He clumsily dragged out a black laptop case. I heard him open it, but it hurt my head to move my eyes too much, so I couldn't see. He picked up some things and brought them to the bed. I recognised the handcuffs and the dildo and my aching eyes widened. As he went to get back onto the bed, the alcohol kicked in, and I leapt up, using all my strength left to pin him to the bed. He could have easily lifted me up, but he was so surprised that I had his hands cuffed to the headboard before he had recovered.

"Aliiiiice," He moaned, pulling on the handcuffs.

"Shhh," I put a finger to his lips, then moved down so my head was near his boxers, dragging them down to his knees with my teeth, then reaching to pull them off with my hands. He was massive, at least eight inches, and so thick. I licked my lips, then moved up him, allowed my core to drag along his length, making him shiver with pleasure, then sitting on his toned stomach. Kneeling up so I was a few inches above him, I made sure he had a good view before pulling of my black panties. His cock grew even harder and bigger, so I reached behind me and stroked the end of it, causing him to throw is head back and moan in ecstasy. I took my bra off to get him to look at me again, we were both fully naked now. I played with my clit, warming up, then once I knew he was looking, I slipped a finger inside myself and started pumping. I watched him, my eyes never leaving his face, as I put a second finger in. He watched until I put a third finger in, when he couldn't take it anymore and started wrestling with the handcuffs, which started to bend and give way. I knew I didn't have much time of glorious dominance left, so I reached for the Dildo. I got as far as placing it on my wet centre before the handcuffs finally snapped and he jumped at me with a growl, somehow managing to grab the remaining handcuffs, and landed on top of me.

Before I could even wriggle, he had my hands tied together around the bottom of the bed. Reaching into that back case again, he pulled out two scraps of white cloth. He tied one of my ankles to the very corner of the bed, then moved to tie the other one to the opposite corner. I kicked at him, unwilling to be submissive, but he was stronger, and forced my leg down, then slid it across the bed, opening my legs as far as they would go. I was so distracted by the brief pain, then the cold that hit my opened core that I missed him tying that ankle to the other post, so I was completely unable to move. I could barley wiggle without either my arms pulling and stretching my chest, or my legs pulling and stretching my vag.

"Now," Jasper appeared back in my line of sight with the dildo, "What were you about to do with this?" Now I really looked, the dildo was much bigger than I had originally thought. It had to be almost 9 inches, and even thicker than Jasper's.

He climbed on top of me, still erect, and kissed my jaw.

"Were you-" He kissed my neck, "About to-" He kissed in-between my breasts, "Do something-" He kissed my stomach, "A bit like-" He kissed just below my navel and a groan escaped from between my lips, "_This_,"

On 'this' he plunged the huge dildo into me. Hard. I gasped, not expecting it, or ready for it. In me, it felt even bigger than it looked. I could feel it touching all of inside me, bulging against my walls. He pulled it out roughly, started it vibrating and rammed it in again, hitting my G-spot. He paused to lick a drop of Pre-cum from around the dildo, though how even a liquid had gotten round it I don't know, It was just so _tight _in me. He took hold of it once again, pulling it out with a painful slowness. Once it was almost fully out, he shoved it back in. It hurt, but the pleasure was so much more prominent.

"Jasper!" I managed to gasp out, "Faster! Stop. Going. Slowly. Go. _FASTER_. I'm. Going. To. Come,"

I was so close, but when he brought it out slowly this time, he pulled it out completely, throwing it to the floor. I went to object, but he moved forwards on me, slowly putting himself in me. He was almost as big as the dildo now he was completely erect. He pulled out and pushed back inside me faster than he had done with the dildo. Rocking the bed with the force of it.

"Alice," He grunted, "Come with me,"

I felt him grow inside me, just as my walls constricted. We rode out our orgasms, screaming each other's names. He pulled out of me and rolled over, putting his arm around me, us both still panting. I snuggled up to him, wrapping my legs around his muscular torso and fell asleep.

**Whatcha think? Please leave a review, they make my day. And remember, if you want something (A lemon) written starring you and your favourite Twilight character, just PM me. Happy to be of service *salutes* ;)**

**Revieeeeeeew!**

**~ Me!**


End file.
